DOA High
by DragonNinja23
Summary: All your favorite characters from DOA in a high school campus. All the relationships, gossip, sex, stress, and other high school experiences. Rated M for language and lemon. Canon and Non-canon Pairings in the future.
1. Preface

A/N: It's been almost a year since I've graduated, and I have been for some reasons having nostalgic memories of high school and my prom. It's compelled me to write a fic about ALL the DOA characters relationships, drama, and what the whole High School thing entails. So I humbly bring you this fic. I would really enjoy reviews for this fic, because, some people feel high school was some of there best years, while others have not. I am lucky enough to have a good high school experience. This is not really a first chapter but a preface giving a general overview of how all the characters fit in the fic. Not gonna spoil anything just telling you there age and class. There will also be OCs and characters from ninja gaiden in future chapters.

~ DOA High~

Ryu Hayabusa

Age- 17

Class-Senior

Hayate

Age-17

Class-Senior

Jann Lee

Age-17

Class-Senior

Zack

Age-16

Class-Senior

Eliot

Age-16

Class- Junior

Kasumi

Age-16

Class- Senior( Said I was not gonna spoil anything, I lied, Kasumi took a placement test when she was younger, allowing her to Bump up a class)

Ayane

Age-16

Class-Junior(same as Kasumi)

Hitomi

Age-17

Class-Senior

Helena

Age-16

Class Senior

Tina

Age-17

Class Senior

Lei Fang

Age-16

Class- Junior

Lisa

Age-17

Class-Senior

Kokoro

Age-16

Class- Junior

Bass

Tina's father

Coach of the wrestling team and defensive coordinator for football

Brad Wong

Substitute Teacher(Drunk on the job 50% of the time)

Bayman

Physics Teacher

Baseball Coach

Leon

Math Teacher

Head coach for football program

Christie

Assistant Principal

Gen Fu

Principal

Elliot's uncle

Any and All OCs and future characters will be incorporated also, although I'm not gonna add Akira Yuki or Nicole(spartan chick) because they are not really DOA characters. Hope you guys really enjoy this fic, first initial chapter will be up today or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 Getting up

**Like I promised, first chapter within a day or two. It might be kinda hard to write about every character and what not so some will be in the first chapter while others will not. Please review if you can telling me what you think so far.**

~DOA HIGH~

Chapter 1- Getting up for the First Day

**6:30 A.M.**

Kasumi was fast asleep happily dreaming. She was very comfortable in her bed, until her alarm clock rang.

Brringgg Bringgg

Kasumi tossed and turned until she hit the snooze button, canceling the alarm for another five minutes. Kasumi was still fast asleep when the second alarm rang, but, this time she just covered herself in her sheets ignoring the alarm.

The alarm woke her younger sister up, Ayane, and Ayane was not known for being a morning person. Ayane woke up out of her bed, with sleep in her eyes, storming into her sister's room. Ayane was sick and tired of the alarm and always hated it that Kasumi slept through at least four or five before waking up. She grabbed on of her sister's pillows, and started wailing her with it.

" WAKE UP! YOUR ALARM IS SO ANNOYING SIS!" Ayane yelled in her sister's ear while hitting her across the head.

Kasumi sprang up and feel covered in a cocoon of her sheets.

" Wha? Ayane where are mommy and daddy?" Kasumi asked while getting the sleep out of her eyes.

" There on that cruise with Ryu's parents remember? C'mon, today is the first day of school. I think Hayate made us breakfast. He better have or else I am not going to be happy." Ayane said annoyed.

" Speaking of Ryu, how do you think he's doing?" Kasumi asked curiously.

" I don't know, why do you still like him, remember it was you who broke up with him." Ayane said while opening Kasumi's door.

" I don't know he seemed really down when I broke up with him." Kasumi said sadly.

" Oh look at me, I'm Kasumi, I slept with Ryu at his house while his parents were out, oh I wuv you so much Ryu-kins." Ayane said imitating Ryu in laughter.

" I'm going to kill you Ayane!"

" Catch me if you can."

**6:45 A.M.**

Zack was in his bathroom looking in his mirror, making himself look good for the first day back. He smiled in his mirror, making sure he brushed his teeth throughly and that his breath was minty fresh. He looked as his head as he his hair was regrowing after Jann Lee and Hayate set it on fire during football practice.

" It's looking better, soon Tina will be unable to resist me." Zach said smiling in his mirror showing of his shiny white teeth.

Zach pulled out a razor ready to shave his annoying stubble before going to school.

**6:50 A.M.**

Ryu finished eating his breakfast and reread the note that his mom and dad left for him before they left on there cruise.

_Ryu, have fun on your first day of school, your growing up to be such a strong man now. Your mommy is very proud and remember we'll be back before Thanksgiving. Don't worry about the bills, just remember to get whatever groceries you like and that money will be sent to your bank account every month. Remember to spend it wisely. Also stay out of trouble._

_Love_

_Mom_

" Alright cool, a few months with the house to myself, hopefully I can't keep it semi-decent. The only problem I have is which car do I choose." Ryu said looking at three keys.

" The Mustang The Mercedees, or wait, yep the Porsche, going to school in style, gotta make a good first impression today.

**6:55 A.M.**

" I hate the first day, I never know what to wear." Leifang said looking through all of her clothes.

" No, no, definately no, ugh, I should just not go to school today." Leifang said in anger.

**7:00 A.M.**

" Got to get ready for school, it's in the next thirty minutes." Eliot said to himself.

" It's like they always say, the early bird catches the worm."

" I can't wait to get all my syllabi for my AP classes. Eliot said packing his supplies in his backpack.

**7:10 A.M.**

" Hurry up you two, does it really take that long to get dressed." Hayate said yelling out of his car.

_Oh my god, why did I have to have two sisters, if I had younger brothers this wouldn't happen._ Hayate thought to himself.

**7:15 A.M**.

" Mom we have to go, I'll just wear this." Kokoro said to her mother.

" You sure sweetie, you should wear this, all the boys will be eying you."

" Mom! Let's just go already, we're going to be late if we keep arguing about this."

**7:20 A.M.**

" Oh gosh I'm going to be late, I can't believe I overslept on the first day, I don't want to end up being a super-senior." Hitomi said panicking to get her jeans on.

" Bye dad." Hitomi said scrambling and making it out of her house.

Hitomi got on her bike and pedaled to the metal as she only had ten minutes to get to school. She pedaled furiously looking at her watch noticing the time.

End Chapter 1

**Tell me what you guys think, I just wanted to take the perspectives of the life of some of the characters, while hinting to some former relationships.**


	3. Chapter 2 Summer Drama

**A/N: Thanks for the early reviews already everyone, it has helped me update quicker as I have a lot of ideas and concepts to add to this fic. As for relationships, you may hate some of the couples, but, its high school and anything can change just to let you guys know. Keep the reviews coming and as always thanks for reading.**

~DOA HIGH~

Chapter 2- Summer Drama

**7:25 A.M**

Most of the students had made it to the parking lot and were waiting for there friends in order to get there class schedules. Jann Lee, Hayate, and Zack were all hanging out at talking about the football team this year. Kasumi and Lisa were waiting for Hitomi and Helena to show up so that they could talk about senior year. Brad Wong walked out of his car tipsy with bottles flooding out of his car. While Kokoro and Eliot were talking about what they did during the summer. All of a sudden, someone driving a Porsche pulled up and parked in the parking lot. Everyone stared while some of the freshman and sophomores crowded around to see who was walking out of the car. As the door opened, Ryu Hayabusa walked out making an entrance as people crowded around him. He didn't really like how people were crowding around him and felt awkward about the attention. Hayate, Zack, and Jann Lee crowded all around him.

" Yo, Ryu, nice car man, your dad finally trusted you with the keys?" Hayate said putting his arm around his friend.

" Not exactly guys, you know how my old man is when I drive his car, he gets all anal about everything. My mom and I set up a car insurance plan secretly so I drive the Porsche somewhat worry free." Ryu said putting his hand behind his head smiling.

" So, Ryu, you finally got a haircut eh, don't tell me Hayate and Jann Lee set your hair on fire at practice too?" Zack said glaring at the two.

" Nah, I just got tired of having all that hair, you guys always bagging me for it because you all were jealous."

" Oh okay, Ryu, WE are jealous that you are trying to look more like a girl. I'm glad you cut that hair, if you didn't I would have had to stick gum onto it if you were ever to cut it." Jann Lee said laughing.

As the guys were all together talking, Kasumi and Lisa walked up to them and started to join in on the conversation.

" Hey boys, and hey Ryu, nice car, maybe you and I could take a drive in it during lunch." Lisa said in a seductive tone.

Kasumi gave Lisa a glare in anger before Hayate came in trying to ease the situation.

" Sorry Lisa, if anyone is going with Ryu in that car during lunch its me, he and I need to catch up a bit anyways." Hayate said trying to pull her away from Ryu.

The six of them continued to talk until Tina and Helena joined them quickly after making there way to school.

" Sorry guys, if it wasn't for little miss drama queen, we would have been here earlier." Tina said annoyed at Helena.

" If its anyone's fault, it's yours Tina, how did you even get your drivers license, your driving is worse then an old blind asian woman." Helena said bothered by Tina's remark.

" Now, now you two, it's alright, Hitomi isn't even here, if theres anybody who's late, it's her, what's taking that girl so long anyways?" Lisa said looking out for Hitomi.

" She texted me saying that she overslept, hope she isn't late, I wanna see if we have any classes together." Kasumi said curiously while looking around for her.

" GUYS! I'M HERE!" Hitomi said screaming while riding her bike at 50 miles per hour.

Hitomi was riding her bike so fast that she couldn't really control her speed and balance, she didn't expect there to be so many cars parked in the parking lot and ended up spiraling out of control. Crowds panicked as Hitomi was pedaling like she was in the Tour de France. She spun out of control falling off her bike and landing on Hayate. Her breasts and body were pressed up against Hayate's and she was in a shock.

" Oh my gosh, Hayate are you okay?" Hitomi said panicking.

" Yeah, but, can you please get off me, people are starting to stare." Hayate said as his face turned a little red.

An entire crowd of people were around them as Hitomi quickly broke off of Hayate with her cheeks flushing red. The girls went to check on Hitomi to make sure she was fine, while Zack and Jann Lee were making fun of Hayate. Ryu went to hoist his best friend back on his feet.

" Hitomi are you okay, what happened? Kasumi said you overslept?" Tina asked concerned.

" Yeah, I did, I got up at 7:20 and rushed here as fast as I could, I didn't even have breakfast and now I'm starving." Hitomi said with a frown on her face.

" Hey what happened, first I see Hitomi on her bike flying like she's on a mission, then a whole crowd started to form." Lei Fang asked curiously as she and Ayane went to join the rest of the girls.

As everyone was talking and trying to explain the story in through there point of view, the bell rang and the intercom speaker started to turn on.

" All students report to the gymnasium to get your schedules, all students report to the gymnasium to get your schedules." The woman on the speaker announced.

Huge crowds and groups started to form as everyone went with there friends. The freshman all rushed up the stair in order to get there first, while the sophomores followed. The juniors and seniors waited for as long as possible before the on campus security waved them off to get a move on. Lei Fang, Ayane, Kokoro, and some other girls went together as a group while Lisa, Helena, Tina, and Hitomi all went together as a group. Kasumi got lost in the crowd trying to look for her friends. Zack, Jann Lee, and Hayate were all in a heated argument causing them to lose Ryu in the crowd. Ryu and Kasumi kept looking for there friends until they bumped into each other.

" Oh, ouch, sorry...um Ryu?" Kasumi said while looking at him before coming to a loss at words.

" Hey Kasumi, you lost your friends too." Ryu said as his jade green eyes made contact with her hazel eyes.

" Um... yeah, and hey you got a haircut, it looks great on you." Kasumi said as she started to fix his hair when she bumped into him.

" Thanks, hey, how about we go, together, not like together together, but as friends." Ryu said trying to get out of this awkward moment.

" Sure, we should get going, before the security gets all mad." Kasumi said as her face turned a little red.

Kasumi followed Ryu into the gymnasium while most of there friends were together. The whole gymnasium was packed and the assistant principal christie caught some kids smoking weed in the corner.

" Come with me you stupid teenagers, smoking on the first day of school, how pathetic."

Ryu found where Hayate Jann Lee and Zack were as they were gossiping about him being with Kasumi. While Kasumi saw her sister Ayane who was pretending to make out with herself in an attempt to mess with her sister. Kasumi's cheeks went all red and she tried to hide her face from Ryu, but, Ryu was to busy wondering what Hayate and them were saying about him.

" Hey Hayate is your sister and Ryu in some kind of on and off relationship or something?" Jann Lee asked curiously.

" I have no idea bro, ever since they broke up two weeks ago I haven't talked to Ryu at all, he hasn't even been on Facebook." Hayate said as confused as Jann Lee and Zack.

" Dude, Ryu is getting super friendzoned by Kasumi man, I mean that awkward moment when your with your ex on the first day of school." Zack said watching the two of them.

Lisa, Tina, Helena, and Hitomi were also talking about them curious to see why Ryu was with Kasumi.

" Didn't they break up two weeks ago?" Hitomi asked curiously.

" Yeah, and it's kinda funny you know how Ryu is supposed to be Mr. Ladies man, well I heard from Ayane that she broke up with him." Helena said surprised by the turn of events.

" I think Kasumi made a mistake, you can totally tell she has feelings for him, although the feeling doesn't seem mutual, it looks like Ryu made a recovery, he also cut his hair, it makes him look kinda cute." Tina said admiring Ryu.

" Yeah, I think Ryu needs to mend his wounded heart, poor guy." Lisa said also admiring him.

Ayane, Kokoro, and Lei Fang were also talking about them trying to understand why they were together.

" Hey Ayane, why is your sister with Ryu, didn't they break up?" Lei fang asked a little puzzled.

" The hell if I know, she's all mad at me now for making fun of her with him." Ayane said in a nonchalant tone.

" Why did they break up anyways." Kokoro asked curiously.

" Kasumi wouldn't tell me, I think they are still friends though." Ayane said to Kokoro.

Eliot was on his smart phone looking at his schedule for the day before his uncle, the principal, Gen Fu made his statment. He looked over noticing that Ryu and Kasumi were together. He thought to himself about the awkward situation.

_Interesting, I thought the two broke up, out of all the awkward moments that I have ever seen, that one takes the cake._

Kasumi felt like everyone was watching her and Ryu which they were. Ryu had been put in the most awkward moment, although he didn't notice at all.

Gen Fu walked up on the stage of the gymnasium and made a quick speech on the stage.

" Welcome students of DOA HIGH, I am your principal, Gen Fu and yes this is a beard."

Some of the kids laughed while Eliot face-palmed himself hearing what his uncle just said.

" Welcome young freshman, I hope you all enjoy your first year here. Sophomores, I hope you all have returned for another great year. Juniors, do your best this year as it is one of your last. Finally, seniors, go out with a bang and finish strong. I hope all of you have a great year." Gen Fu said as the crowd clapped.

" So Hayate, what was more awkward the principal's speech or Ryu being with Kasumi during the assembly." Jann Lee asked rhetorically.

" You already know what it is, but, everyone is over-escalating this drama though, they are just friends. I see Ryu and he doesn't really have any strong feelings for her anymore. If anything, he bounced back from the break-up while, Kasumi seems to still be over-complicating there relationship." Hayate said annoyed about all the drama.

" I agree with Hayate, I think Ryu is friend-zoned, and everyone likes to talk about the drama, I think we should ease off of them." Zack said trying to empathize with the two.

" Now I said it was a lot of drama, but, were going to mess with Ryu about this."

End Chapter 2

**Sorry if the fic seems dominated by Ryu and Kasumi right now, but, it will change, I have really planned this fic out well and it will incorporate multiple relationships. Also, as always, leave a review, I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3 Class Schedules

**A/N: Hello everyone, if you guys are wondering about my other fics, I will update them when I have more time, just took some final exams last week and studying for some this week, then, I'll be done and I'll be pretty much trying to update every 2-3 days like I use to. Thank you for all the reviews so far and enjoy this next chapter. Also, the school is an Americanized school, so most classes are going to be the ones that I took or the ones that students in America take. Again I apologize if this chapter is a little to much Ryu and Kasumi dominated.**

_All chracters are property of there respective owners. Please don't sue me because I don't get the monies from this._

~DOA High~

Chapter 3- Class Schedules

As the students were dismissed getting there schedules for the new school year, crowds of freshman and sophomores stormed to get there schedules while most of the juniors and seniors went to catch up with each other waiting for the schedule lines to get shorter.

" Well, I guess I'll see you around school then Ryu." Kasumi said waving before joining Helena, Lisa, Hitomi and Tina.

" Yeah, see ya." As he broke off joining Zack, Jann Lee, and Hayate.

Eliot was still on his smart phone reading the syllabuses he had been given before the school year as he had all his assignments finished for his AP classes.

Ayane, Lei Fang, and Kokoro, were all discussing there summer and what they were going to do after the first day ended.

...

" So Ryu, are you trying to get at my sister again or what?" Hayate asked as Jann Lee and Zack teased him.

" I have no idea what your talking about, she and I are just friends, and instead of worrying about my problems, how about you actually decide to complete pass this season instead of handing me the ball every single play ." Ryu said snapping at Hayate.

" Ryu's got a point, your almost as bad as Tim Tebow." Zack said laughing.

" Shut up Zack, we still won CIF last year, no thanks to you always trying to flirt with Tina during the game."

" Will you guys stop fighting for one second, we wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Ryu and me scoring all the touchdowns last season." Jann Lee said with his hands over Zack and Hayate's shoulders.

As the four boys were messing with each other about there senior year on varsity, Bayman walked over to them asking to talk to Ryu.

" Hayabusa, can you get over here for a second, I need to talk to you about your senior year." Bayman said in a very serious tone.

Hayate, Zack, and, Jann Lee went silent nervous about what Bayman had to say to Ryu, since Bayman was known for being one of the most strict teachers, and consistently put Jann Lee and Zack in detention.

Ryu walked all calmly towards Bayman whom was Ryu's baseball coach when the DOA High won it's third state tournament in a row for baseball.

" Sure, coach what's up?"

" Don't worry your not in trouble, just come with me." Ryu and Bayman walked in another direction away from everyone else.

Bayman was the first to talk as Ryu stood next to him ready to hear what he had to say.

" Hayabusa, I suggest you try to focus on your priorities more." Bayman said letting out a huge sigh.

" What are you talking about coach?" Ryu asked confused.

" Ryu, I know you signed up for AP Physics, a course that I teach, and I'm not going to lie you are a very gifted and intelligent student and athlete, but, do you think its wise for you to be playing three different sports, along with difficult classes for your senior year? I mean your supposed to have fun senior year, not trying to please everyone when your only a year away from getting your diploma."

Ryu just chuckled at Bayman's claim before pulling himself together.

" What do you find so funny Hayabusa?"

" Nothing coach, just out of all the people I would have guessed, I would have never thought it would be you giving me a speech about having fun senior year, I mean all the practices and pitches I threw, along with all the hitting practices, you would be the last person I would see giving me a speech on my lifestyle." Ryu said still chuckling.

" Hayabusa, I'm just worried that you might be doing a little to much and I don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

" I'll be fine coach, after all, I played three sports last year while still doing AP courses, to tell you the truth coach, I didn't even read the stuff the teacher's assigned, I just copied the homework from Kasumi and Hitomi." Ryu said being brutally honest.

" Well, if you ever find yourself in a predicament, you always have me to come to, I mean it has been a privilege to be your coach for these last few years, you truly are a gifted person."

" Thanks , I'll see you in class."

" Yeah, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that last part about copying people's homework."

" You got it coach."

" Now, get your schedule, I wouldn't want you to be late on your first day.

...

Ryu went back to Hayate, Zack, and Jann Lee who were now with Helena, Tina, and Lisa. The gang all stared at Ryu who was walking back like nothing happened.

" Sup guys." Ryu said to them.

" WHAT HAPPENED!" They all said in unison.

" Nothing much, coach Bayman was giving me a life speech sort of thingy, no worries guys."

" Whew, that dude scares me." Jann Lee said shivering.

" Yeah, I think he worked for the KGB during the Cold War or something." Zack said right after Jann Lee spoke.

" Please don't be stupid, we all know he's a Russian spy working under the broken up Soviet Union." Lisa said trying to correct Zack.

" Y'all are stupid, my daddy says he just a quiet person, but, he also says that Bayman worked under Joseph Stalin himself." Tina said trying to reassure them.

" Wait what! Are you guys all telling me that your scared of coach Bayman, c'mon he's not that bad, I mean I've known him since freshman year and he gave me a chance as starting pitcher on varsity and I was eighth in the batting rotation, he's not some spy from Russia or something." Ryu said trying to stop the all rumors.

" I agree with Ryu, my mother is a teacher at the school and she says he's just a quiet person, I don't know what you guys are thinking." Helena said backing up Ryu.

" Thank you Helena, someone who actually agrees with me that Bayman is not some sociopathic spy." Ryu said annoyed at everyone else.

Hayate, Zack and Jann Lee all were blankly daydreaming in space thinking all about the same thing when Helena mentioned her mom.

" Would you hit that?" Hayate asked the other two as they broke off into there own conversation.

" Oh yeah, she is such a M-I-L-F." Jann Lee said excited.

" Yeah, she's the reason that I'm taking French III this year." Zack said thinking about .

" Are you three clowns thinking about my Mom again?" Helena said with her arms crossed.

" Boys are such pigs, all they ever think is about sex, let's go girls." Tina said suggesting the girls leave.

" Well not all guys, I mean at least Ryu over here is a gentlemen, not engaging in this conversation." Helena said before she and the girls all went to him in unison.

" Actually girls, I did sign up to TA that class, but, not for that reason, one, I wanted to be in a class with all of you guys, and two, it's going to be funny watching Jann Lee and Hayate speaking french like complete idiots." Ryu said laughing.

The girls laughed with him as the guys glared angrily at Ryu for acting all kind towards the girls. Zack grabbed Ryu away from them as the guys huddled and began bothering Ryu.

" What the hell Ryu, leave some for the rest of us." Jann Lee said whispering angrily at him.

" Yeah, if anybody is getting at Tina, it's me." Zack said towards him.

" C'mon Ryu please tell me you would hit that, I mean look at Helena, and look at her mom, do you see where she gets her looks from. Also, stop being all -guy, you asshole."

" Guys, guys, calm down, calm down, you know I just see Helena, Tina, and Lisa as just friends, I'm not even looking for a relationship right now." Ryu said trying to reassure them again.

...

Kasumi and Hitomi were in line together getting there schedules for the new school year before Kokoro, Lei Fang and Ayane joined them.

" Hey sis, I would think you would be hanging out with Tina and them, let me guess afraid to see Ryu again." Ayane said teasing Kasumi.

" Stop it Ayane, you know he and I are not together anymore, we're just friends." Kasumi said before looking away in order to hide her red cheeks.

" C'mon Ayane, not on the first day, we just want to see how many classes we have together, Kasumi and I signed up for a few AP classes." Hitomi said trying to defend her friend.

" Hey what AP classes are you guys taking, I'm taking a few my junior year." Kokoro asked curiously.

" Kasumi's in AP calc, Physics, Government and Literature, and I'm taking all the same one's with her except Literature because she is a genius and should only be a Junior instead of a senior right now miss Valedictorian."

" Oh stop it Hitomi I'm not that smart, I mean Ayane skipped a grade too, I just do my work, I'm not that smart."

" Kasumi your giving yourself to much credit, almost every girl in the school adores you, I mean not only are you smart, but, all the guys are always asking you out, and you seem to be friends with everyone." Kokoro said in awe of Kasumi.

" Thanks Kokoro, I really appreciate compliments like that, so what AP classes are you taking?"

" I'm also taking Calc and Physics, my dad pushed them on me, while my mom keeps pushing on me to get a boyfriend." Kokoro said annoyed thinking about her parents.

" I wish I could do what you guys do, but, I think I'll stick to cheerleading." Lei Fang said giggling.

" Don't worry Kokoro, I'm taking all the same classes as you, plus, there are plenty of guys out there, you just don't have to be so shy." Ayane said trying to comfort her friend.

" Thanks Ayane, say why are you so much nicer to us then you sister?" Kokoro asked curiously.

" I'm not mean to my sister, I just mess with her all the time, if you had a sister you would know that when I mess with her it just means I love her." Ayane said laughing.

" Aww do you really mean that? I wuv you to Ayane." Kasumi said giving her sister a big hug.

" Get off me woman! RAPE! FIRE!" Ayane said trying to push Kasumi away. As the two broke off, Kasumi and Ayane were laughing. The rest of the group laughed with them and before they noticed, it was time for them to grab there schedules.

" Hey, look we all have first period together." Lei Fang said overjoyed.

" To bad it's German II, Hitomi teach me how to speak german quickly, should I draw the Hitler mustache first or the swastika?" Ayane said teasing her.

" Ha ha, very funny Ayane, you do know that I'm the T.A. for that class and I am the one who puts your grades in the grade book." Hitomi said with her hands on her hips.

" Then, let's get going, see ya later Kasumi." Kokoro said.

" Bye sis." Ayane said before joining them.

" See ya Kasumi." Lei Fang said waving.

Kasumi looked at her schedule which showed her six classes.

_AP Lit_

_AP Physics_

_Break_

_AP Government_

_AP Calc_

_Lunch_

_French III_

_T.A. _

...

" So Ryu how many classes do we have together bro? I need your brain in order to get better grades this year."

" Sorry man only three, I told you to take more AP classes, colleges will think your some kind of genius, even though your a terrible quarterback." Ryu said as they compared schedules.

" Shut up, I only signed up for two because you and my sister are going to help me with my work." Hayate said annoyed at Ryu's remarks.

" Whatever, besides, I barely ever do the homework, I'm just a genius, I play xbox at home rather than doing homework."

" Then how the HELL are you grades so high!" Hayate asked annoyed at Ryu for his god-given talents.

" Facebook." Ryu replied.

" Facebook?" Hayate asked curiously.

" Yeah, I usually ask Hitomi and Kasumi for the answers. Didn't you know that?" Ryu told Hayate.

" Then how do you pass the tests?" Hayate said still annoyed at Ryu.

" I'm a genius duh."

" Ryu, I hate you."

" Well you two have fun in all those nerd classes, while we are going to regular english." Jann Lee said.

" Peace out bitches." Zack said before leaving with Jann Lee.

" Don't worry Hayate, your lucky that I'm in the same class as you, unlike Ryu here, you just have to woo one of those nerdy girls into doing your homework. I did it with that one nerdy boy Kenji, last year, sweet boy." Helena said laughing.

" Yeah, you could do that Hayate, or you could be the stereotypical jock and force them into doing your homework." Ryu said messing with him.

" You guys are the worst. Let's just get to class." Hayate said annoyed.

" You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Ryu said to Hayate and Helena.

...

Eliot was walking to class before he saw Kasumi. He thought collectively to himself as Kasumi was looking at a text on her phone.

_C'mon Eliot, she's smart, sexy, and single, make a move_.

Eliot began walking towards Kasumi who finished looking at her phone before she saw Eliot walking up to her.

" Hey Eliot." Kasumi said smiling and waving.

" Uh, uh, hhhheey-,KKassumi." Eliot said as some sweat trickled down his head as his blue eyes nervously looked into Kasumi's hazel.

" So what's up?" Kasumi asked curiously.

" Nothing, so how does your schedule look?"

" Well, I'm taking four AP classes, and I'm a T.A. in football so I can watch on my brother, he is so careless all the time."

" Oh, what AP classes are you taking?" Eliot said staring at the ground.

" Um, I'm taking, Literature which I have right now, Physics second, Calc third, and Government fourth, how about you?"

" I'm taking all the same ones your taking, isn't that odd?" Eliot said scratching his head.

" Really? Cool, but, I thought you were a Junior?"

Yeah I am, but, I asked my uncle if I could take Government and Literature because I was going to study my last year back in U.K.

" Oh wow, that's really exciting."

As the two conversed near the classroom a voice across the hall echoed greeting the two of them. Ryu Hayabusa walked up the stairs and Kasumi blushed at the sight of him.

" What's up guys." Ryu said walking in on there conversation.

" Hi Ryu." Kasumi said in admiration.

" Oh, hey Hayabusa." Eliot said in a nonchalant tone.

" Was I interrupting something?" Ryu asked trying not to offend Eliot.

" No, no of course not Ryu, Eliot and I were actually going to first period, you wouldn't happen to have AP literature first period?" Kasumi asked him nervously.

" Yeah, I actually do, and speaking of Eliot, how did you get into AP literature aren't you only a junior." Ryu asked curiously.

" Yeah, but, I am moving to the U.K. next year so I'm taking senior classes this year." Eliot said responding to Ryu.

" Oh, that's pretty cool, I actually went there once with my family, I got an autograph from David Beckam and Frank Lampart.

" Wow that is so cool Ryu, you never told me that." Kasumi said playfully pushing him.

" Well, I didn't because your brother would keep bothering me to give him that autograph, so I never really thought about it." Ryu said scratching his head.

" Well, I don't know about you two, but, I think we should head to class, before we're late." Kasumi said before she and Ryu started walking.

" Aren't you coming Eliot?" Ryu asked him as he was still in the same spot standing still.

Eliot thought to himself annoyed at Ryu.

_I thought those two broke up! What the heck is he doing still talking to her, the guy is a total jerk. Making me look bad, not only is he smart, but, athletically gifted. He can get any girl he wants to and he is still chasing after her! I guess I'm going to have to just beat him at his own game._

**Thought I would introduce some drama in this chapter, I will again try my best in the later chapters to make the story less Ryu and Kasumi dominated, although I did try to incorporate some of the other characters. So yeah, next chapter will be less about them and more about other characters. As always thanks for reading and hope that you guys can R & R, it inspires me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 4 First Period of The Day

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas for relationships, some I already have in my, many non-canon pairings, or characters you wouldn't believe to be together, although, it's high school and like high school, anything can happen. Although, thank you again for all the ideas, I will definitely take them into consideration for future chapte**rs.

~DOA HIGH~

Chapter 4- The Class of the First Day Begins

1st Period AP Literature

" Welcome class, I am your AP Literature teacher Mrs. Hasegawa, sit wherever you like."

Quickly, many of the students grouped together with there friends as Eliot got together with his senior studying group and video game friends, Kasumi quickly followed Ryu who sat with Helena and Hayate.

Many students also wanted to sit next to Ryu, Kasumi, Hayate, and Helena, due to there popularity.

" Ryu, how the hell did you get a 5 on the AP English exam again? You look like you don't even care half of the time." Helena said being critical of him.

" Magic, I'm just a boss Helena, if you would have listened to me last year, you would have gotten a higher score on your exam, not all the money in the world can buy you the grades you want." Ryu said chuckling.

" Whatever, I seriously still don't understand how you are so smart, what is your secret?" Helena asked annoyed at Ryu.

" Like I said, I'm just a boss." Ryu said nonchalantly.

" I give up, Kasumi, how do you get such good grades, I mean you and Ryu got all the same test scores with two totally different methods." Helena asked annoyed by her performance last year.

" Oh, I just study, I can help you with your essays and writing if you like, I know it seems nerdy, but, it really helps."

" Thanks Kasumi, I really appreciate that, I'll facebook you when I need help okay?"

" Sure Helena, but I think it would also be better if you left cheerleading practices earlier and stopped flirting with boys." Kasumi said with a giggle.

" Alright, I guess I'll stop when you stop eye goggling Ryu." Helena said with a laugh.

Ryu and Hayate were in a conversation and did not pay attention to Kasumi and Helena's conversation. Kasumi hid her face in her books afraid of that Ryu might see her blushing. Hayate and Ryu on the other hand could only think of practice.

" Yo Ryu, what do you think coach Leon will have us do on the first day since you and I are captains on offense."

" Probably what we did last year, when I was captain like last year, where we create the practice and team-building exercises with all the JV players."

" Yeah, I remember last year, I was still starting but coach made you and Theodore captains last year, and Theodore was only a senior wide receiver."

" It's alright man, this is your year finally to prove yourself, I mean now that you have experience practicing as a starter, I think your gonna do fine, just follow my lead."

" Sure thing."

Eliot was there staring blankly at Kasumi gazing at her beauty and grace as his friends were dicussing video games.

" Hey, Eliot, Eliot, what's up man, I thought out of all people you would be stoked for the new Halo coming out December this year." Kenji said trying to regain Eliot's attention.

" Oh, my bad, I guess I'm just tired." Eliot said staring blankly with a heavy sigh.

" Yeah dude, out of all people I thought you would be the most excited for it, I mean it's all we've been talking about on everyday on Xbox." Carlos said surprised.

" My bad guys, I guess I'm just not in the mood to talk about it." Eliot said annoyed.

" Not in the mood man, listen Eliot were not like the caveman jocks who are going to get all the girls, or Ryu, where we can have the brains and the looks, we're nerds, the lowest of the food chain, we get invited to go to all the parties." Kenji said trying to get him back into reality.

" But, Kasumi, she's so smart and beautiful, I really think I have a shot and getting with her." Eliot said staring blankly at her." Eliot said admiring her.

" Eliot, don't you see her, she has her eyes over running back there, it's natural selection, the most dominant of males will be the most prone to reproduce." Kenji said crushing Eliot's hopes.

" What world are you talking about, the intelligent are the most dominant, unlike, many, Ryu has the best of both worlds, but, I bet all of us would beat him in a game of Call of Duty or Marvel vs. Capcom, trust me Kenji we are the dominant, not the A-listers like them." Carlos said arguing Kenji.

" Will you guys cut it out, who cares, all I know that Ryu and her broke up, and I don't care what you guys say, I do have a shot at getting with her." Eliot said annoyed.

" Now now class, good to see you all had a good summer, now, let us begin class." Mrs. Hasegawa said calming the class down.

1st Period English 12

" What up class, your actual teacher is not hear and everything and yata-yata-yata, I'll be your sub today." Brad Wong said as he tried to fight his hangover.

" YEAH, FREE DAY!" Zack and Jann Lee yelled in unison high-fiving each other.

" Can you two ever shut up, gosh you both almost blew my ears out." Lisa said as her head throbbed.

" C'mon Lisa, it's not that bad we at least have a free day." Tina said trying to comfort Lisa.

" So babe, how about you and I go to my car and have some fun." Zack said trying to flirt with Tina.

" Zack, get your arm off me and I may not kill you this time." Tina said threatening him.

" C'mon lover boy, lets go." Jann Lee said pulling Zack away.

" So yeah, Tina call me later." Zack said trying to get out of Jann Lee's grip.

" Yeah, how about never." Tina said annoyed at him.

" Zack, just get out of here, you can sometimes be so annoying, and we're not in the mood for it today." Lisa said trying to get through Zack's hard head.

" Oh, so kitty has some claws, how about you and I get together and have a little fun mamasita." Zack said flirting with Lisa as one of his hands were softly gripped Lisa's cheeks.

" You perv." Lisa said as she and Tina hit him in the face.

" C'mon Zack, it's to early in the morning for you to be hitting on all the girls." Jann Lee said helping Zack up off the floor.

" It's alright, the ladies are just playing hard to get, I enjoy a challenge and the Zack-master can get any girl."

Jann Lee busted out laughing as well as the two girls who overheard Zack.

Brad Wong just massaged his throbbing head as he thought to himself.

_Ugh, I should have not went to that party, who knew I would have to sub on the first day of school, still, that was a great party._

...

Ayane had her hand on her face, bored out of her mind, she would rather be anywhere that wasn't school. She thought to herself looking out the window.

_German is so boring, it all sounds like gibberish garbage to me. I wonder what Hayate is doing? He's probably having a lot of fun in AP English, yuck!_

" Psst. Ayane." Lei Fang said in a hush tone.

Ayane did not notice her, she was to busy thinking to herself.

" Hey, Ayane." Lei Fang said in a louder voice.

Ayane still didn't listen.

" Hey stupid." Lei Fang said throwing a piece of paper.

The piece of crumpled paper hit her head hard, although the teacher did not notice because she was talking with the TA Hitomi.

" Ow, what the hell was that for!" Ayane said as she rubbed her head.

" I wanted to ask you something." Lei Fang said with a hush whisper.

" What is so damn important that it can't wait?" Ayane said glaring at Lei Fang.

" Is your brother single?"

Ayane's eyes turned a darker red, she was about ready to pull her hair out, she hated it when Lei Fang asked stupid questions. Especially when it involved boys. She tilted her head down on her desk putting her head down.

" Lei Fang why do you have to ask the dumbest questions in the morning? I'm not ready to deal with your stupidity this early."

" Hey, I just wanted to ask, he's really really hot."

" Lei Fang, you are the horniest junior I have ever met, first you say Ryu is the hottest, then Zack for some odd reason, then that one guy we had math with next year, now Hayate, I know who you really like though."

" Don't you dare say Jann Lee, he is such a jerk. Why would I even date a guy like him. Sure he has a nice body, he's tall, he has nice hair, and a very nice voice." Lei Fang said admiring Jann Lee.

" Um, you just reassured me that you really like him."

" NO I DON'T!" Lei Fang said screaming at Ayane.

The entire class looked at her.

" Sorry, no I don't know how to say 'I like pie in German'" Lei Fang said smiling nervously.

The entire class carried on with their business, and the teacher nor Hitomi seemed to care.

" I don't like him." Lei Fang said glaring at Ayane.

" Ok, you so do you like him or do you like him like him?"

" I'm not talking to you anymore for the rest of this period Ayane. Hmph."

" Good." Ayane said as she put her feet on the desk.

End Chapter 4

**I wanted to make this chapter kinda quick so that I could get some feedback, tell me what you guys think. I'll try to make the future chapters longer as well as taking your suggestions into consideration. I will have more chapters coming in the near future quicker, now that I am out of school. Thanks for reading and next chapter coming sooner than you think. Also, I will be updating my other fics like Blind Date soon. **


End file.
